


The Gift

by NataliaJane



Category: Charmed (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Charmed References, F/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaJane/pseuds/NataliaJane
Summary: "Desirability is a clever thief"Natalya Mikaelson is the sixth living Mikaelson siblings. She was put into a deep slumber via the hand of her brother Niklaus. Sixty years later is awaken by a certain twice blessed and his brother.The Originals + Charmed Crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**_“Desirability is a clever thief”_ **

Darkness.

A pierce pain in my chest.

Betrayal.

Niklaus.  

**1922**

Rebekah’s sense of happiness washed over the Mikaelson Manor, Her giggles rang in the ears of the family living in the home, loud kisses rang in the ears of her siblings causing them to roll their eyes- in less of annoyance and more of fondness. Their baby sister found love in a modern baby vampire. 

Niklaus had taken a liking to the man, by his blood lust antics, the ripper was forever in favor with Niklaus and their baby sister. The demonic man had made his name perfectly feared by many, leaving them with a lavished life and unending privilege.

The oldest Mikaelson sister bathed in the tub, letting her body soak in the slightly tinted pink bath water. Her tan skin glistened as the open window let the sun shine and reflect off the droplets. She held the ends of the tub as she relaxed. Her dark hair tide in a loose bun keeping her hair away from the water, out of all the Mikaelson’s she was the only one who bore such dark hair- an unknown recessive gene her father contained.

She’d known she was different, as they grew in the village she grew with features neither of her siblings bore other than Niklaus himself. Matter of fact Niklaus looked like a Mikaelson more than she did. When little Henrik’s hair began to darken along with his eyes she let her fears fade. Albeit, she may have looked visibly different from her siblings the love and affection Mikael showered her with was no secret, his daughter was quiet the beauty, obtaining all the mannerisms he wished upon his daughters.

Natalya Mikaelson; named after the birth of christ.

Mikeal had always said she was his gift, a gift of the gods for taking his precious Freya, giving him his redemption daughter, the daughter who was meant to be loyal and honorable.

Promises like those vanished as her true paternal parent was revealed not only to her but to Niklaus. They had shared the same father, a werewolf who had taken a liking to their mother, a mother who unfaithfully slept with a man and bore him two children. Had unknowingly force Mikael raise another man's children. 

As Niklaus lashed out on both parents and raged his anger towards his mother, Natalya Mikaelson stayed quiet in the corner of their family home, the one she had been raised in with her siblings. Her brown eyes focused on Mikael- her father, the one who clearly had chosen her as his favorite, the child that wasn't even his. Her looked despair, as the apple of his eye was a bastard child. 

She stood motionless as their mothers lifeless body dropped to the ground. Her eyes filled in unshed tears as she looked at her brother in disbelief. She reached out for him, pulling his body towards him ignoring Mikael’s shouting. She grabbed her brothers face and told him sweet words to distract him. She once again began to pull his body towards the door.

“If you leave that door, i swear on the life of my fallen child Freya i will hunt you down. Rip the heart of your brother and feed it to you.” Mikael shouted as he held the body of Esther Mikaelson.

That night she vowed to her siblings an “always and forever”

She swore to love Niklaus.

“Natalya!” He stormed in.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, when it came to him she had no shame in showing her body. He was her brother and his eyes showed nothing but the love a brother would have for his little sister.

“Do you ever knock, brother?”

“We have an event to attend in an hour and here you are wasting precious time in this bloody bathtub,” he sighed in frustrated

“Relax, darling. Ill be ready” She smirked devilishly, she enjoyed getting him angry. His anger was always amusing, especially when it was directed towards her.

She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, he was all he truly had when it came to his true family. She was value and his most prized possession.

She loved him.

She walked down the stairs of their manor in a black ankle dressed, dressed with the finest black meshed linen, a tan silk dressed laid under the linen loosely hugging her curves. Her long dark hair pinned into tight waves. She wore a golden headband Elijah had gifted her weeks prior.

Her brothers, Elijah and Niklaus waited for the young maiden at the end of the stairs. They smiled at their sister.

In the village, A young Elijah was present for the birth of his first little sister. At the meer age of 6 he held the hand of his momma like a good boy waiting for her to arrive. The village midwife instructed her to continue to push, Esther scream and cried. Her cry made him sign in relief a tiny girl was presented to Esther and Elijah, the baby was beautiful a full head of dark hair and puckered lips. Elijah smiled at her, that day he vowed to protect her from anyone and anything. She was a gift. 

“Natalya, Beautiful as always” Elijah smiled as he extended his arm out to his sister. She smiled brightly and look his hand into hers.

“Thank you my dear brother. You look handsome as always” She giggled.

“Sister, may the eyes of all be laid upon you” Niklaus said as he came up to her and planted a sweet kiss on her head. She smiled softly.

“And how about me, brothers?” Their youngest sister came down the stairs as Stefan the Ripper they had so kindly adopted escorted down the stairs.

“Oh Rebekah. You look so beautiful” Natalya boasted.

As young girls there was no such thing as jealousy to the Mikaelson girls. Both equally beautiful and equally loved. Both girls caught the eyes of many suitors. If one was compared to the other or pit against they would most certainly see the wrath of either sister. They loved each other, after all girls have to stick together.

“Thank you, sister. You are the only one to see my true beauty” She teased.

“One must not lie when asked the truth.” And with that all the Mikaelson’s left to join the party, Elijah and Klaus escorted Natalya as Stefan escorted Rebekah.

Unknowingly dooming the Mikaelson’s to encounter their worst fears.

Mikael.

Mikael held the prize in his hand, she fought with the Mikaelson strength as she yelled for her siblings to run.

She gave up the little hope she had, This was it. She would die today at the hands of her father.

She shut her eyes.

She heard a gasp and a thud. She opened her eyes, and show Niklaus right were Mikael once stood. 

She cried in relief.

“You didn't think i would leave you, darling?” He hugged his sister “Lets go before Mikael wakes” 

Once again they ran, ran from a home they built, ran from their father. They just ran. Niklaus showed his loyalty towards his sister, not only once but twice.

She was loyal to him

She’d be damned if anyone messed with Niklaus. 

**_1950_ **

He stood in front of a young fairly pregnant witch, arms crossed his guard up. His eyes loomed over the home of a young Penny Halliwell. She explained the bargain to keep her safe, in exchange for the peaceful life of her unborn daughter. He walked around the wide attic Penny said he would keep her in, the house seemed stable enough to keep her there, for as long as no one dared to move her.

He granted her the life of Penny Halliwell’s child.

For as long as she Protected her.

He arrived home, making his presence known she walked out of her room wearing a robe that fell slightly over her shoulders, revealing she had worn nothing under. Her arms crossed and looked at her brother as a man walked out of her bedroom.  

He was fuming.

“This is what you resort to, bringing strangers into my home?” He exclaimed

“I've done nothing you haven't dear brother” She said calmly.

“This is my house, Natalya. Respect the rules I have set for you” He turned to the man who stood dead in his tracks “Leave! Now!”

“Thought this was OUR house”

She was the last of the Mikaelson siblings, all the rest had betrayed his trust, his rules, looked him in the face and lied. So he did what any sane person would do, ran daggers through all their hearts and stuffed them in coffins. All siblings had disappointed him in different centuries. All except for one.

She mourned for them, all of them. She wept as if they had died. She knew their neither of her siblings were truly did but as each of her siblings disappeared and as more coffins ended up in the basement she began to feel the love of her family fade.

Her precious Kol, her brother who was merely misunderstood. Forced into a life that took the one things that made him feel alive, magic. Natalya had been coddled by everyone except for him, and maybe that's why she protected and favored him more. She showered her brother with attention and love. When he called she came, when he needed someone she was there, when he needed a friend she was the best. She loved Kol, “My little baby” she would say even though Kol was a year older than her. She joined him on his malicious hunts, just so that he could feel that someone was going to be there for him. She made it her mission to please him.

The day her Kol was daggered she lost all control. She attacked the town they had resided in, killing all, leaving none. In hopes to louring Mikael to kill him, after all they had daggered Kol so his antics wouldn’t attract unwanted attention. As Elijah held her back she screamed into Klaus’s face. She wept for her baby, one who only misdead was being misunderstood.

She stood at the top the stairs, they lived in a large mansion made for a family. And here they were just the two of them in an empty house in need of a family.

“Come sit” Klaus demanded. She hesitantly moved, onto the couch. She covered her body with the robe and sighed. She felt odd about this. He ran his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

This was it.

It was her time

“I love you” he whispered

“I know”

It was a sudden pierce. A small gasp left her lips, her eyes landed on the dagger on her chest. She cried in realization.

“Its for your own good, Natalya” Tears left his eyes “You will not be joining them, you will be safe”

She let out a cry and her eyes shut.

Now he was truly alone.

A lone wolf.

He dressed his sister, in the finest dress money could buy. He slowly laid her body on to the coffin made for her and carefully laid her. He positioned her arms meeting her small hands on her belly. He laid a soft kiss on her head.

He watched as Penny examined his sister. She left a small amulet on her sisters hands. Penny felt remorse for the beauty who has lain in an unconscious state. She began to chant softly.

“It is done”

“You know if anything-” He began.

“I know, you’d make me suffer and Patty suffer and Patty’s children, then her children’s children. I understand what’s at stake Niklaus. She’s safe”

He looked at her once more, his sister, his gift.

It was for the best, she needed to safe.  

**1973**

“Hello Niklaus” A young Patty said as she opened the door allowing the vampire into her home. The man walked into the home to see a two little girls playing with her doll and a toddler laying next to them. He moved past the living room and straight towards the attic.

There she was, his baby sister laying there in the same exact position he left her 22 years ago. Her of grey skin eloped her body. Her hands laid softly one on top of the other. She looked beautifully peaceful.

“She’s safe, Niklaus” Penny said from the door.

“We had a scare” He whispered.

Elijah had awoken from his slumber, damning his brother to hell and threatening to take what was his. To the least Niklaus was worried she wasn’t just his sister, she had loved him and the fear of her waking from the dagger scared him.

Before absorbing her one last time he placed a gentle kiss on her cold forehead.

“I love you” he whispered

And as he closed his eyes he almost imagined her smiling back at him.

_ “And i you” _ he could almost hear her.

“Always and forever” 

**_1979_ **

“Grams, i miss mama” A young Piper said through her tears. It had only been a couple of days since the death of her mother. The grandmother held the child in her arms as she rocked her slowly.

“I know.” She quietly said “Would you like to hear a story?”

“Can you tell me the one about the sleeping girl?”

Piper and her sisters grew up in a home without magic, her mother forbade them from learning shielding her daughters from their true destiny. That restriction never stopped Penny Halliwell from sharing stories to the small girls.

“Once there was a beautiful girl, named-” She started but was cut off by the child.

“Natalya!” The child exclaimed.

“Very right, Piper” she smiled “She was a very beautiful girl, one filled with so much love and passion for others. She was once said to be one of the prettiest girls in the village where she lived, many men tried to be her suitors, but her two older brothers Elijah and Niklaus would not just let any commoner be her betrothed.”

As Grams continued the story to the young girl, a subtle warmth came to them. The young girls described to the by grams was a story passed on by generations of witches. The very young girl that laid in her slumber in their attic was the very ancestor that started their bloodline.

**10th Century**

A loud giggle rang the ears of those nearby, the eldest Mikaelson daughter scurried away from a man who was right on her tail. A tall muscular man, dark hair and blue eyes. The man smiled at the smaller girl as he towered over her.

Vidar Warren; The son of a wealthy man; Bjorn, the bastard son whose mother was an enslaved witch. The man was raised into money, raised with his three other sisters Ingrid, Astrid and Sigrid: whose mother could not bore Bjorn a son. Being raised in a home full of women he grew into a kind and thoughtful man making him the best suitor for the young Natalya Mikaelson.

Bjorn has approached and convinced Mikael for the hand of his eldest living daughter, being from wealth gave Mikael all the reassurance her needed. He granted his daughter's hand and the two married within a week.

Natalya ran into someone as she ran, she stopped with an ‘oomph’

“Hello Sister” Kol smiled down at her. “You should not be running in your condition”

She cressed the small bump, the two small children that grew inside the young woman filled her with glee. She ran her hand down her swollen belly.

“Sometimes i forget” She smiled softly, he ran his hand through his sisters dark hair.

“Hello Kol” Vidar made himself noticed, Kol tensed and darkly looked at his brother-in-law and nodded sternly.

“Darling” He turned to his sister “Mother is waiting”

-

The pain agonized her as she gasped

She let out a loud scream.

Her brothers stood outside the small cottage as the all paced in anticipation. Kol flinched as Natalya’s screams came from the home.

Natalya laid upon her home with her young sister by her side and her mother at the head of the bed ready to deliever her grandchildren.

“My child you must push” Esther encouraged her child. The young mother shook her head.

“Mother it hurts” She cried as she held onto Rebekah’s hand.“I can't do it”

“Of course you can.” Rebekah encouraged. “You shall deliever my niece or nephew”

There was a hard knock on the door making Natalya go silent. Mikael stepped into view worried that his daughter was in too much pain, the moment the teen saw her father she began to cry.

“Father” 

“I'm here, little one. It's time to deliever this child”He whispered as he ran his hand through her dark knotted hair “You are a Mikaelson, we overcome any pain”

She pushed.

A small body was pulled from the young woman.

Silence.

“Mother” She cried in panic.

The small child; a boy, breathed silently as Esther looked down at him. She kept her silences as her oath must be kept. A secret she kept for herself. She looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

“No”

“Mikael take the child outside to Finn, He’ll know what to do.”

The young girl watched as her father collected the small child in his arms. And took him outside.

His sons stood in silence as they saw the door open. Their father stood as a slight amount of saddness was revealed in his face. He looked straight to Finn.

“Take the child” Finn nodded.

“Father” Kol’s voice broke.

“The boy did not let out a breath” Mikael sighed. Elijah and Niklaus stood in disbelief.

A shrill cry came from the small cottage. Mikael directed his head towards the door and smiled.

“It’s a girl” Esther’s voice rang through their ears.

The Mikaelson Men smiled toward the door.

**2017**

Warmth.

Voices.

Light.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

“Niklaus” Her breathing quickened as she abruptly sat up in her coffin.

“Woah!” She heard a low voice say in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ég elska þig- i love you.

**_“You are a wolf running alone.”_ **

 

“Wyatt, shut the hell up” Another low voice projected. She turned towards the voices in confusion, two tall men stood towering, the blond short haired man jumped slightly as he made eye contact with the beauty. Beside him stood the brunette while crossing his arms. She tilted her head slightly to the men. 

 

She stood up quickly and grabbed onto the blonde mans neck tightly. No doubt her long slumber made her weak, but not weak enough not to catch them men off guard. The man let out a choking sob, she suddenly felt a force trying to push her away as she fought, she squeezed tighter. 

 

“Who are you” She rasped out, her mouth watered as the craving for blood shrilled down her body. She bit the side of her cheek as the blood flowed through the man's veins. Her fangs contracted as her eyes dilated.

In the corner of her eye she saw the brunette man impale a small slash in the palm of his hand, letting the crimson pool in his palm. She snapped her neck towards the man, her eyes glowed in lust. The man slightly offered his hand to her, she hesitantly looked at the men. She let go slowly of the blonde mans neck as she softly took the brunettes hand, she looked into his emerald eyes searching for any deception. He gave himself as an offering, she looked down at his slightly cupped hand and dipped her head slightly, she licked her lips and she sank her fangs into his hand and drank. 

She let out a soft moan as he shut his eyes as she drank from him, letting her enjoy and be consumed in her pleasure. He felt no need in stopping her soon, as the young woman drank. 

Finally, the woman released his hand and whipped the small trickle of blood that left the corner of her mouth. She looked around the room she was in, the room was an attic an old yet well maintained house, small artifacts were laying around she walked around the room slowly consuming the environment. She ran her fingers through the different fabrics. 

She suddenly stopped as she stood in front of an old mirror, she looked down at the dress she was dressed in, she ran her hands down her hips and looked at herself. She was nicely dressed in a fine linen dress and her dark hair pinned nicely up to her head. Tears began to form in her dark brown eyes as she stared in wonder.

He had betrayed her, he drove a dagger straight to her heart. In cold blooded betrayal, he looked straight into her eyes and laid her in slumber. For her only sin was loving her siblings, loving him. 

“What year is it?” She asked, both of the men stared at her in equal wonder. 

“2014” The younger man said. She let out an unexpected sob, she shut her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand she tried to suppress her sob. She was in a slumbe for sixty-four years, she had missed a whole life time.

“Who are you?” she asked again. 

“I am Wyatt and this is my little brother Chris, We are your descendants”

She looked at the two boys and nodded. This was her bloodline, a bloodline of witch she felt their power seep through them. In no doubt they came from her childs offspring, she smiled slightly thinking of her sweet child, the one whose time with her was cut short. 

“Why have you woken me?” 

“Our aunt received a prominision” the brunette began, Natalya nodded allowing him to continue. “Your brother is close to breaking the curse” 

She snapped her head in realization. 

Its time. 

**Mikaelson Manor**

The young blonde walked around the large room of the manor, she dragged her fingertips on top the smooth wood of the furniture. 

Betrayal sunk deep within her. 

“I like what you did with the new place Nik” Rebekah states as she gripped onto an antique vase that sat on the table top, with her force of anger the blonde threw the vase into the ground. 

The glass shattered, mimicking the trust that had shattered for her brother. 

“I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family,none of us would ever have to be alone again” Niklaus said softly as the man was on his knees in front of his siblings, unwillingly being at their submission. 

“Well you’re right, none of us will be” Elijah said strongly as he stood in position near his siblings. 

Finn the eldest brother of the Mikaelson Clan walk around Klaus. 

‘You’re staying behind” 

 

“We’re leaving you, Nik. Right after i kill that doppelganger wench, then you will be alone. Always and Forever.” Rebekah said sternly.

 

Niklaus gritted his teeth in anger. 

 

“If you run, i will hunt you all down” 

 

“Then you’ll become everything you hate. Our father” Elijah simply said. 

 

“I'm the hybrid!” Niklaus’ voice rang loudly “I can’t be killed. I have nothing to fear from any of you.” 

 

Elijah walked up to his brother and gripped his chin tightly in his hand

 

His laughter rang throughout the siblings ears, shocked at his lack of emotion towards the subject. Kol tightened his fist as he sprinted closer to Klaus ready to attack. He felt a strong arm on his bi-cept. 

 

Finn wasn’t an emotional man, after losing his darling sister Freya having adoration for another sister was difficult for the eldest Mikaelson child. When Natalya arrived he had rejected the small child, fearing if giving her any type of love will be a betrayal to Freya. So he kept his distance, watched his sister grow from afar. Jealousy ran through him as he watched his brothers protectively look after her. 

 

Finn kept a hold on Kol before the youngest brother did something he might later regret.

 

“I don’t know” Klaus whispered to Elijah and let out a coughed laugh. 

 

Finn tensed when Niklaus replied fearing for the life of the one person he never thought he would care for. 

**Halliwell Manor**

Three well aged woman sat in front of the stiff young woman. Natalya sat up straight and stared intently at the sisters. Her hands rested softly on her lap, showing a sign of emotion. The oldest of the three smiled at her softly. 

 

“We’ve heard alot about you” she began “Im Piper these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige” she pointed out to each sister, Natalya nodded in recognition. “We’re the Warren descendants”

 

“Very powerful I imagine” 

 

“We’re The Charmed Ones” Phoebe spoke proudly. Natalya chuckled

 

“A simple meaningless title, darling.”

\- 

The eldest Mikaelson daughter had stayed at The Halliwell Household for a little over a month now. She became accustomed to the new era’s environment, learned their mannerisms and language. It overwhelmed the woman yet the youngest Halliwell son took interest in the woman. His curiosity lured him towards the woman, drawn to her power and lusted for her. 

 

In the eyes of outsiders Christophers interest and willingness to help her was innocent. His hands lingered around her carving his hands down the curves of her body. Her eyes absorbed the man's looks and was more than satisfied with his attention. 

 

The eagerness to be reunited with her family, her siblings, diminished the longer she stayed with The Halliwell’s. Her knowledge was valued within this family, taken into consideration every time she spoke. She shared her very own grimores with her descendants, its was the least she could do. To pass the short lived powers she had in her younger ages. 

 

There she was, leaning against the bar at P3, The very bar that Piper Halliwell owned. Feeling the familiarity of the bar eased her as she relaxed tipping her head back as her lips wrapped around the opening of the beer bottle. She let the bitterness travel down tongue and throat. 

 

The Halliwell boy came up to her with a confident swagger. She smirked at the boy. 

 

“Christopher” She acknowledged 

 

“Natalya” He sighed softly and smiled. “You hungry?” 

 

“Always”

 

“Ill volunteer” He quickly said as he stepped closer to her. The lingering smell of his blood made her salivate slightly. This had became a routine for both the witch and the original, her shared his blood and she shared her body.  

 

“Of course you would, darling. I'm starting to think you enjoy this more than i do” She quickly finishes her beer, he extends his hand for her, she takes it as he leads her slowly around the people who remained in the club. The music rang in her ears as bodies pressed against them as the walked towards the small office in the corner of the club.

 

As the both mad it toward the office, the moment Natalya closed and locked the office door. The younger man sprinted towards the woman pushing her against the door attacking her mouth. She let out a small gasp feeling their bodies collide. She ran her hands down his back as she deepened their lustful kiss. 

 

He quickly removed her shirt over her head and kissed down her chest, he lifted the woman and placed her roughly on the desk in the small office. She let out a sighed laugh and brought his body closer to her. A he wrapped a hand securely around her figure he blindly reached out for a letter opener, he held it as he swiftly made a small cut on his palm, he gasped without breaking the kiss. He brought up his hand offering it towards the woman, she wrapped her lips around his hand looking directly at the charmed on, they both let out moans filled with lust.

A Mikaelson 

 

And a Charmed One

 

United in blood and lust.

**_Mikaelson Manor_ **

 

“Sir” Tyler Lockwood approached Niklaus as the man sat in the large chair in his study, his body slumped against the leather, while holding a glass of alcoholic concoction.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I sent a buddy of mine to insure she was safe.” Niklaus nodded. “He said he hasn't felt her presence in the coffin. She’s up, Klaus” 

 

The grip on the glass tightened as the news was revealed to him, he shut his eyes in desperation. 

 

“Tyler, go and make sure that she is not in that coffin yourself. If she's not in there, come to me and i'll think of what to do” He dismissed the young hybrid. 

 

As Tyler left and closed the door quickly. 

 

He breathed roughly, his chested moved roughly. 

 

 

He stood and threw the glass towards the wall. He planted his hands on the top of the old wooden desk and swiftly moves his hand and jerks the belonging of the desk  towards the wall. 

 

“Fuck” He yells in frustration 

 

He covers his face in his hands, a heating sensation over takes his chest as he lets out a huff.

 

“Fuck” He lets out a sob.

**10th Century**

The smokey embers of the village engulfed its surroundings, as the long woman quickly paced herself towards the cart Ayana has reserved for herself. Albeit, the young girls hunger amplified her resistance towards the toddlers blood was strong as her determination grew. All she ever wanted was a good life for her daughter, a strong and healthy life was all she ever desired for the child. As the death of the toddlers father and uncle, the young mother was forced to give up the very source of her happiness. 

Learning of her mother's betrayal and curse that was not only place upon hers and Niklaus head, but on her only child. Whose blood is a solution to fixing their curse, she decided what Klaus doesn’t know wont hurt him. 

Her embrace on her child tighten as the toddler began fuss in her arms. 

Ayana gave the mother a sympathetic smile as she began to surry closer. 

“Young Natalya” She began “I'm sorry it had to be this way” 

She closed her eyes as she ran her hand slowly through her daughters hair. The baby’s dark curls curved as her mother’s hand ran through it, the young child’s deep green eyes stared up to her mother unknowingly and leaned into her mother’s shoulder. Tears began to well in the mother's dark eyes, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on her child’s head.

 

“It’s time my dear” Ayana whispered. 

Natalya positioned the child to face her. 

“I love you so much. I'm doing this to protect you” She spoke softly “This is all your father and i have ever wanted for you.” The child ironically began to fuss. She kissed once again her child’s head and let it linger “Be a good girl for me. You are a Mikaelson, Prudence. You are strong and you are loved.” 

She slowly passed the child to Ayana’s waiting arms and a young Prudence began to cry. The mother heard voices in the distance as she hurried to settle her child. Ayana began to position herself in the carriage. 

The mother began a soft melody 

“My love, i have nothing i can give but this chance that you may live. I’ll pray we’ll meet again.” She sang quietly, gently rubbing the child’s tears away. “Hush now, my baby be still love don't cry. Sleep as you rock by the stream” The mother stepped away from the child as the carriage began to move slowly.

 

**Halliwell Manor**

 

**_“You remind me of my father”_ **

 

She watched them from the sidelines, watched as they chanted and resisted, she watched as the mixed concoctions with wild herbs finishing with a looming smoke that dispersed in the air. The two boys concentrated on the magic that began with their bare hands. She watched- not in awe but in remembrance. 

 

When she was a young girl she watched her brother Kol happily perform and practice magic with their mother. His eyes widen in absorption as her learned the many things mother spilled. He whispered small spells into his sister’s ear filling her with comfort, waving his hands in a slow motion as they sat near the fire one night, The orange and ember colors of the fire swayed slowly syncing with the movement of his hand. She watched the fire in awe and at him with adoration, a little secret only the two Mikaelson children would share. They held hands as they shared the magic that ran through his veins, his thumb would trace a small heart on the back of her hand as the crackling of the fire stole the silence. 

 

“ Ég elska þig” He would whisper to his sister. She would smile and put her finger on her lips and give a small smiled. A secret they’d both keep, for if father learned of this- it would not go unpunished. 

 

The fumes of the newly made potion the boys made brought her attention. 

 

Chris Halliwell; The man that spiked her interest in this Era. Reminded her of what free will looked like. Strength and Morality flowed through his veins as she witnessed what he could do. Raised by strong woman made him the man he is. Chris is Morality, the secrets of what they shared together never went unrequited. His willingness bathed her in his blood as she forgot the anger that had consumed her. As his hands filled with magic roamed her body- baptised her soul in humanity. Her veiled scars fill as he softly plants kisses on her body. 

 

Pull me in

 

Pull me in

“You are the love of my life” He would whisper as she drank from his palms, his hands ran through her dark hair as she fed. 

 

The Twice Blessed: Oblivious to the moments his brother and his ancestor shared grew attached towards the woman. Wyatt was fire; a man driven by emotion, harnessing power within him that was balanced, which with one slight movement tipped the scales, seeping power as a snake slithered. His eyes dark, yet filled with hope. Wyatt Halliwell was nature; evolving as the rest of the world- adapting. He showed his ancestor with loyalty and stability. He was an image of her father, sharing a moment as he looked in her eyes. Fortitude; his eyes felt as if he hand gripped her throat keeping the hum at bay. Her father in a younger man's eyes, he alluded worship towards the woman, the woman responsible for his very being. 

 

Dear Moon, 

 

Men allude as wolves. 

 

She stared at The Halliwell Boys. 

 

The very men that formed from her child, a seed she planted in her youth. The child she bestowed to a witch she entrusted. Her daughter who she knew nothing about, a daughter who she could not picture. A picture only formed by strangers, a leaniage of her small child. 

 

A sensing of emotion ran through her. 

 

She trembled as she looked at the men in front of her. 

 

Confusion sunk in their faces. 

 

“He’s coming” She whispered. 

 


End file.
